2018 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season (Bluetiger)
2018 Mediterranean Sea Cyclone Season is an upcoming event of tropical cyclone activity. The season will begin on May 1st, 2018, and end on November 30th, 2018. However, tropical cyclone formation is possible at any time of the year. Seasonal forecasts On February 16, 2018, the BMA issued their first forecast for the season, predicting 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. You can issue your own forecast for the season if you wish to. On March 9, 2018, The TSR issued their first forecast for the season, predicting 13 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. On April 30, the BMA issued their second forecast for the season, predicting a more active season than they firstly predicted, predicting 20 named storms, 12 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. On the same day, the LHC issued their first forecast for the season, predicting 18 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. On the next day, May 1, the PWC also issued their first forecast for the season, predicting 17 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. On May 6, the TSR issued their second forecast for the season, predicting 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph_(83-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(252-314_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph_(≥315_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/05/2016 till:05/05/2016 text:Ashley_(STS) color:STS from:14/05/2016 till:20/05/2016 text:Brandon_(C1) color:C1 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Forecasts and Advisories BLUETIGER METEOROLOGICAL AGENCY INVEST 93M UPDATE 2 MAY 31 1215 HKT AN INVEST HAS SPAWNED OF SICILLY, ITALY, AND WILL MOVE TOWARDS SPAIN. STRENGHEING FOR THIS INVEST IS POSSIBLE AND MAY IMPACT SPAIN AS A HURRICANE. FORMATION CHANCE: 48H: 60% 120H: 80% $$ FORECASTER TIGER Systems Severe Tropical Storm Ashley Late on April 30, a tropical wave rapidly spawned off the coast of Israel. The wave rapidly developed into a tropical depression early the next day on May 1. The system continued to intensify, and by evening it intensified into a tropical storm and was named Ashley, while it was located Southeast of Cyprus. Ashley passed south of Cyprus, causing heavy rain and gale winds in the area, but no significant damage was expected. Ashley continued to move steadily in the Far East Mediterranean Sea while near severe tropical storm strength. Ashley later brushed the southern coast of the island Kriti with at least 2 reported deaths. Ashley later went to the south of Messinia, Greece, and peaking south of Methoni. It started to weaken almost immediately after peak intensity, while brushing the coast of Greece. On May 5, the storm’s outflow became extremely disorganised, with its outflow becoming completely exposed. Hurricane Brandon On May 12, a tropical wave moved quickly of the coast of Israel, as it quickly moved towards Greece and the Ionian Sea. Due to favourable conditions, the wave slowly developed and into a tropical depression on May 14, becoming a tropical storm the next day with the name Brandon. On May 15, it began to move towards Turkey in a really slow pace, peaking on May 16 as a hurricane before landfall in Turkey. Storm Names Here is a list on tropical cyclone names used in 2018. Should a storm causes large amount of damages or deaths, the name will be retired in 2019. The names that are not retired are expected to be reused in the 2022 season. Should a season has 17 named storms or more the Bluetiger Meteorological Agency will publish an auxiliary list for the season. Season Effects Category:Present Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Present Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Bluetiger0824’s pages Category:Medicanes Category:Mediterranean seasons